


Player

by percentpizza



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothels, Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Pimp, Prostitution, pimping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun has been pimping in a suburb of Seoul for a few years, until he discovers cheap houses in a new Seoul district, Dongkyung. Sehun gains a new worker in this district, one that would bring him new troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player

The Dongkyung district of Seoul had become known for its slums and ghettos when Seoul expanded and gained three new districts. All the criminals, addicts, and whores moved to Dongkyung when it was promised better living facilities had been built. Most of these places were half finished.

Oh Sehun and his company moved to Dongkyung when it was found out these half completed houses were also much cheaper than living in a suburb, strangely enough for a large city.

He walked into one of the larger houses of the area and breathed in. The smell of fresh paint and carpet was brought to his nose's attention. Kris and Junmyeon, a bodyguard and a confidant, walked into the house.

"What do you think?" asked Sehun to Junmyeon.

"It's out of style," Kris said. "Pretty old-fashioned."

"But, it's a classic look, Kris."

Kris hummed at that and examined the house further. He checked the stairs and noticed they were a bit shaky. His eyes went to Junmyeon and Sehun.

"Listen, for the business that we deal with, this is fine. What will we make the upstairs anyway? There's 5 rooms downstairs, plenty for you, Junmyeon, Xing, and me. The fifth room can be an office or something. We've got two more of these houses to look at, anyway. Any one of these can be our own." Sehun opened the door and fled.

The plan was to have one house for the staff, one house for the employees, and one house for the work. This work being sex; Sehun is a pimp. He gets 40% of the earnings, which he splits between the 4 other staff members. He has 6 employees, each with quality assurance, so the staff members get plenty of their share.

The second house was about the same as the first house, except it had a mostly brown interior and the other house was mostly white. The third house would be the house that would be for work, as it had a mostly red interior and seemed the most inviting of the three.

"Well, should we bring the workers out here to see the houses for themselves?" Junmyeon proposed. Sehun nodded and Kris shrugged, not caring.

"I'll pick up Minnie, Luhan, Kyungsoo, and you guys take Chanyeol, Baek, and Kai?"

"Sure. Where is Xing, by the way?" Junmyeon asked.

"Working. You know how he likes to bring in some extra money," Sehun said.

The three of them picked up Minnie, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baek but forgot Kai and Luhan were scheduled together with a client. They'd have to pick them up later.

After parking the cars back on the curb, Sehun said "So, this is the house we think will be for work since it's a bit more colorful than the other two. Minnie, you're the oldest, what do you think?"

"Well, I think the red is a bit too bright for it to be for work. Maybe if we painted over it with like a maroon or something?" he replied.  
Chanyeol walked into the house and Sehun gestured him over. "Well?"

"Needs to be darker. It's too bright for it to be kinda sensual, y'know?"

Sehun sighed and muttered "Fine, we'll get it darker" under his breath.

* * *

It'd been a couple weeks, and it was the last day of moving in. The movers Sehun had hired were carrying a box labeled "TOYS," to which Sehun gladly requested he carry it instead.

"So, here we are guys," said Junmyeon. "Two to a room, isn't that what we agreed on?"

Sehun nodded. His phone rang, and he excused himself outside.

**Hello this is Sehun.**

**Hi, I was wondering what your rates were?**

**45 thousand won for a massage and "happy ending," 60 thousand for a blowjob, 75k for an hour session, 100k for two hours, and 50k for each hour after that. You must send a photo of yourself at least a day in advance and pay up front to work with my boys.**

**Is Kai available on the 12th for an hour session?**

**Let me check.**

Sehun walked inside and checked the schedule for the month.

**You still there, sir?**

**Yes.**

**Kai is available for an hour between 6 and 7 PM. Is that alright?**

**Yeah.**

**We've relocated to Dongkyung in Seoul, our office is located at 116 Daeil. Could I get a name, by the way?**

**Kim Jongdae.**

**Thank you.**

"Kai!" Sehun called.

"Yes, Sehun?"

"You have a client called Kim Jongdae on the 12th for an hour at 6."

"Ah, I've worked with him before, thank you."

"Sehun! You have someone who would like to apply for us," said Xing. He pointed his thumb behind him.

"To be a client?"

"No, he wants to work."

"Alright, let's see him."

Xing opened the door with a slight squeak as a very slim and somewhat wide-bodied male stood outside.

"Name?" Sehun asked him.

"Huang Zitao. I mostly go by Tao, though. I just moved here from China. More like ran away, actually..."

"How did you learn about us?"

"I must have caught his eye," said Tao, pointing at Xing, "because he suggested I work with you when we were on a train together."

Sehun looked at Xing and muttered "Alright, get inside."


End file.
